1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an axle suspension and to a vehicle having at least one such axle suspension. The axle suspension has an axle support mounted in a swivel so as to rotate about an axis of rotation and a steering lever that is connected with the axle support in torque-proof manner and can be pivoted about the axis of rotation, wherein the axle support accommodates at least one wheel axle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transport vehicles having a variable width and track width are already known from the state of the art. For example, DE 20 2013 011 633 U1 shows a transport vehicle, wherein the chassis comprises two chassis parts, which each carry a row of wheel bogies disposed one behind the other, which are adjustable transverse to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the transport vehicle, in other words in the wheel axle direction.
The solution described here, above all, has the disadvantage that an adjustment of the wheel bogies relative to the chassis also requires an adjustment of the entire steering system. Because of the widening of the vehicle frame as a whole, the geometric relationships at the axle change in such a manner that they must be compensated with a length-changeable transverse track bar, among other things. These changes on the chassis lead to an increased effort and time requirements when changing the track width.